Un Día para Recordar
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Porque Sarada simplemente quería hacer de aquél día, uno especial. Lástima que nada sale como ella quiere. {One-Shot}. [1er lugar en el Reto "Felicidades papá" del foro La Gran Alianza Shinobi].


_Géneros : _Humor y Family.

 _Aviso : _El siguiente OS participa en el Reto "¡Felicidades papá!" del foro _La Gran Alianza Shinobi._

 _Personaje elegido : _Sarada Uchiha.

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

~ _Disfruten..._

 _What If? : En este fic, a diferencia del actual Manga "Naruto Gaiden", Sarada conoce a su padre desde el principio._

~Capítulo Único~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un Día para Recordar**

 **.**

Sarada contempló la luna desde la ventana de su casa. Ésta resplandecía de una manera mágica, mientras que una tenue iluminación de la misma se colaba en su habitación sin permiso alguno.

Ella la observó una vez más y sonrió de manera repentina. Sabía qué día era mañana y ella personalmente se encargaría de que sea uno especial. Estaba emocionada, y no se molestó en ocultarlo más pensó en dirigirse a la cocina para explicarle a su mamá la idea que ya tenía en mente, pero se contuvo. Lo haría un secreto.

La niña de unos siete años de edad cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas para evitar cualquier iluminación no deseada de parte de su silenciosa amiga La Luna y de inmediato, se metió en su cama, cubriendo su cabeza con las blancas sábanas.

 **…**

Al día siguiente, un hermoso domingo soleado; Sarada despertó con mucha energía, con su mente maquinando millones de posibles ideas para hacer de aquél nuevo día uno de los mejores para cierto integrante ausentado de la familia. Pero ella había sido informada de antemano que llegaría ese mismo domingo, justo para la cena familiar.

Entró al baño y se cepilló los dientes con apuro, se peinó sus cortos cabellos negros con esmero y se vistió adecuadamente como bien formal era ella.

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina con rapidez y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa, al tiempo en que un tazón de cereal era colocado frente a ella.

―Buenos días Sarada. ―Sonrió cálidamente Sakura.

―Buenos días mamá. ―Respondió la niña ingiriendo su alimento con bastante prisa.

Sakura miró un poco preocupada por la velocidad en que ésta comía su cereal, pensando en lo que tenía planeado aquella niña.

―Sarada, ¿Me acompañarás hoy a hacer las compras? ―preguntó su madre mientras lavaba algunos platos y demás cosas que se utilizaron en el desayuno.

La niña asintió, pensando que aquella era una oportunidad para comprar todo lo que hiciera falta.

Entonces, luego de prepararse bien, ambas partieron de su casa. Sarada miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, pensando en lo que podría comprar primero. Le gustaba las compras, le hacían sentir como una adulta a pesar de su corta edad y pequeño tamaño.

Sakura se detuvo en un puesto de frutas y Sarada hizo lo mismo. La niña miró aquellas pelotitas rojas en un cajón y sonrió de lado. Compraría muchos tomates, sí, sabía que a su padre le encantaba esa fruta.

Pero... ¿Qué haría con ellos después? ¿Un pastel? Sí, esa parecía una buena idea, y aunque no supiese cocinar lo intentaría y sería el mejor pastel de todos...

¿Pero los pasteles no eran dulces?

De repente, como si alguien de arriba deseara fastidiarle el día, algo chocó con ella con bastante fuerza, enfureciendo a la niña que casi cae al suelo. Su agresor no tuvo la misma suerte.

―¡Bolt! ―gritó con odio luego de ver como sus ropas se habían manchado casi en su totalidad con una pintura de color azul, y otra blanca―. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?

El susodicho gruñó en respuesta, y se levantó del suelo de un brinco. Observó con detenimiento el desastre que había causado, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Exageras Cuatro Ojos, ve y lávate. ―Respondió él, colmando la paciencia de la pequeña.

―¡Pues claro que lo haré! ¡No pienso andar así por ahí, y menos en este día! ―Bramó ella. Bolt ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a lo que se refería con "Este día."

―¿Y? ―llamó la atención él―. ¿Qué tiene este día de especial?

―Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Sarada, pero al ver como negaba con la cabeza, suspiró con irritación―. Parece que vives bajo una roca, ¿No sabías que hoy era el Día del padre?

El niño se encogió de hombros una vez más.

―¿Y? ―repitió la misma pregunta―. No sabía que hoy era un día especial ni tampoco me importa. ―Medio gruñó Bolt.

Sarada levantó una ceja en cuestión.

―Ese viejo no necesita nada de mí. ―Murmuró con desazón el niño. Entonces, al darse la vuelta vio como unos ninjas se acercaban a gran velocidad y se echó a correr sin más, haciendo a un lado a la Uchiha para poder pasar y así evitar ser atrapado.

― _¿Pero qué demonios...?_

―¡Sarada! ―la nombrada se dio la vuelta con fastidio, sintiéndose asquerosa con toda aquella pintura en su ropa. Su madre se acercó, cargando un montón de bolsas llenas de comestibles―. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Sarada simplemente bufó, sin ganas de responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Dónde había estado su madre mientras todo eso ocurría?

Se limitó a apretar los puños y caminar solitaria en dirección a su casa, molesta porque sus compras habían sido estropeadas por ese idiota rubio que al parecer, no era precisamente fan de su padre.

―¡Hey Sarada! ¿Adónde vas? ―llamó la pelirrosa, pero su hija ya estaba bastante lejos―. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Sarada se detuvo y la miró de soslayo, notando que su madre al menos había comprado tomates. ¡Sí! ¡Sus planes no estaban del todo estropeados! Su repentino mal humor no tenía contexto, y menos aún que su madre no tenía la culpa.

―No mamá, no has dicho nada malo. ―Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Sakura parpadeó, sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su hija. Entendía que el hecho de ser el día del padre había ilusionado bastante a la pequeña niña, pero aquello le daba aún más curiosidad... saber qué tenía en mente la pequeña Sarada y cómo se lo tomará Sasuke.

La reacción de su padre más que nada.

 **…**

Sarada tomó un cuchillo con cuidado, aprovechando que su mamá estaba ocupada doblando ropa. Tomó uno de los rojos tomates a su lado, lo colocó en una tabla y lentamente comenzó a cortarlo. Al ser inexperta, sus manos temblaban y hacían mucha presión sobre la fruta, mientras que ésta desprendía todo su viscoso líquido.

―Diablos, este cuchillo no tiene filo ―se irritó la pequeña, cortando con más fuerza hasta que el utensilio logró tocar la tabla, pero el tomate reventó, causando el desastre de la vida en aquella cocina―. ¡Diablos!

Ahora ella estaba empapada con tomate, mientras que el suelo y la mesa se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Sarada gruñó con molestia y procedió a tomar otro tomate, el cual sufrió el mismo destino que el anterior. La niña se irritó aún más, y con furia arrojó una de las carmesí frutas al suelo, generando un tremendo cataclismo en el mismo.

Joder. No iba a limpiar todo eso.

Entonces se le ocurrió el plan B.

Tomó un cuenco que se encontraba dentro de un mueble y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Sin saber bien qué hacer ahora, colocó muchos tomates dentro y luego le echó harina sobre la misma. No estaba segura de lo que realmente hacía pero era bueno experimentar, y de seguro saldría algo genial.

Luego de echarle huevos y otras cosas más, así como triturar de alguna forma el contenido del mismo, se acercó al horno. Lo observó un momento tratando de recordar cómo lo encendía su mamá. Giró una perilla y tocó un pequeño botón que hizo chispas dentro. Entonces el horno se encendió.

Feliz, colocó su mezcla dentro de una bandeja y luego la metió en el horno. Sakura llegó en ese momento, notando el estado de la cocina y lo que su hija hacía.

―¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ―inquirió la pelirrosa, molesta. La niña se puso nerviosa.

―Yo... estaba cocinando algo para papá... ―musitó ella. La expresión de Sakura se suavizó.

―Pero pudiste pedirme ayuda, Sarada... ―fue abruptamente interrumpida.

―¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo sola...! puedo hacerlo sola. ―Rechistó la niña, inflando las mejillas.

Entonces un fuerte olor a quemado invadió la casa. Sakura de inmediato se alarmó y corrió a sacar lo que se encontraba dentro del horno.

El pastel que había hecho con tanto esmero, se había estropeado.

La expresión de Sarada se tornó triste. Todo lo que había tenido en mente para su padre se fue directo al caño, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hija, colocando una mano en su hombro. Sonrió de forma maternal.

―Sarada-chan... deja que te ayude, juntas podremos hacerle un buen regalo a papá. ―Le guiñó un ojo. Sarada sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Pero... ―miró hacia un lado. Sakura siguió su mirada― ¿Y qué haremos con el pastel? ―preguntó la niña con desanimo.

―Pues, se lo daremos ―sonrió la pelirrosa. Sarada se animó.

Entonces ambas se pusieron manos a la obra. Obviamente, limpiando todo el desastre antes.

 **…**

La puerta principal se abrió con lentitud. Sasuke ingresó de la misma forma, notando que la casa estaba muy oscura. ¿Sin luz? ¿Será que Sakura no pagó las deudas?

Esa era una posibilidad, ya que no era la primera vez que ésto ocurría.

Estaba tan oscuro el lugar que se vio obligado a activar el Sharingan. Su vista se tornó más clara al instante―. _Perfecto._

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, pero la luz de ésta se encendió de manera repentina, dándole el susto de su vida al Uchiha. Diablos, nadie asusta a Sasuke.

―¡Bienvenido! ―vociferaron ambas mujeres con alegría al verlo llegar. Sarada corrió y se prendió en la pierna del infartado Sasuke. Él veía asombrado las distintas comidas sobre la gran mesa, haciendo que se preguntara: ¿A qué iba todo eso?

Sarada, luego de dejar su pierna libre, lo tomó de la mano y lo prácticamente arrastró hasta aquella mesa, para luego sentarlo a la fuerza en una silla. Sasuke aún no reaccionaba del todo.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿A qué va tanto asombro? ―se burló Sakura con una sonrisa―. Ahora come, no te hagas el modesto ahora. Éste es tu día. ―El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada que decía "¿De qué demonios hablas?" cosa que ella no notó.

Entonces, todos sentados en la mesa, comenzaron a comer en un extraño silencio. Sasuke, aún extrañado con lo anterior; mientras que Sarada y Sakura planeaban su siguiente movida.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar de todos modos que la comida estaba deliciosa.

―Entonces... ―rompió el silencio él, un tanto irritado―. ¿Qué tal la Academia, Sarada? ―preguntó, mirándola.

―Saqué un diez en el último examen. ―Respondió ella, sin darle mucho interés al tema. Más apenas su padre terminó de cenar, sin darle tiempo siquiera, ella se le abalanzó con emoción y tras tomar su mano, lo arrastró hasta la sala donde le obligó a sentarse en el sillón. Sakura, quién observaba todo desde un rincón más alejado, se rió ante el comportamiento de la niña y la expresión sorprendida de su esposo.

Sarada lo dejó solo allí para dirigirse a la cocina. Al poco tiempo ella volvió con un pastel en manos, posicionándose frente a su padre con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Y tras acomodar un poco sus lentes, extendió su brazo para acercar lo que tenía en manos.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, y exclamó:

―¡Feliz día papá! ―sonrió con entusiasmo y cortó una rebanada de pastel, para luego entregárselo en un pequeño plato.

Sasuke la miró, y luego al postre frente a él. Tenía un aspecto extraño, como si estuviese quemado, pero a la vez encubierto con algo parecido a la crema. Él no era precisamente amante de lo dulce, pero simplemente no podía rechazar algo que su hija le ofrecía.

Entonces, con una pequeña cuchara que la niña le ofreció, él tomó un bocado, llevándoselo a la boca.

Ok, tenía un sabor un poco... raro...

 **…**

―Sarada, ¿puedo pasar? ―la suave voz de Sakura interrumpió el pequeño llanto de la niña, sin embargo, no respondió al llamado de su madre―. ¿Sarada?

La pelirrosa ingresó sin más a la habitación, viendo a la niña sentada en su cama, dándole la espalda mientras ésta sollozaba. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

―Sarada...

―Nada sale como yo quiero. ―Masculló la pequeña.

―Eso no es verdad. ―Refutó Sakura―. Y nadie se esperó que inmediatamente luego de comer aquél pastel, él cayera enfermo. No es tu culpa.

Sarada simplemente miró sus pies que colgaban de su cama.

―Ve a su habitación, Sarada; el día aún no termina, pasa un poco más de tiempo con él ―sugirió Sakura. La niña la miró con los ojos llorosos, para luego asentir lentamente y dar un brinco desde su cama.

Sin más se retiro del lugar. Sakura sonrió levemente.

Sarada abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, viendo a su papá recostado en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que ella supuso que estaba dormido. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

―¿Sarada?

La susodicha se giró para mirarlo con los llorosos. Sus lentes empapados por sus lágrimas.

―¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó él. Ella sin más se dejó caer en su cama, llorando.

―Perdóname papá, yo... sólo quería que pasaras un bonito momento... ―sollozó―. Quería que fuera un día para recordar...

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento.

―¿Por eso lloras?

―¿Eh?

―¿Que si por eso lloras? ―preguntó de nuevo. Ella asintió lentamente, limpiando sus lágrimas―. No fue tan malo.

Ella de inmediato lo miró, sorprendida.

―Pero el pastel...

―El pastel tenía tomate ―ella lo miró sin entender―, y a mí me gusta el tomate. ―Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la Uchiha parecieron iluminarse.

―¿D-de verdad? ¿Entonces no estuvo tan malo?

Sasuke asintió. El hecho de estar enfermo no era muy lindo, pero ese pequeño momento juntos había sido especial.

Sarada se lanzó a él, abrazándolo feliz. Su padre no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo.

Al final, sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano... al menos no del todo. Su padre estaba mal del estómago, pero aquél día sería definitivamente uno para recordar...

―Aunque... Sarada... ¿Qué festejamos?

...

Oh vamos... ¿Está bromeando?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N/A:**_ **¡Hola! Bueno, me gustó escribir esto. Y si bien no estoy segura de cómo me quedó, siempre quise escribir sobre la familia Uchiha. Ustedes la juzgarán a la historia, así que... ¡Por favor, díganme lo que piensan!**

 **¡Feliz Día del Padre...! atrasado xD.**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien...! n.n/**

 **Miss Haruno...**


End file.
